tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Asriel Dreemurr
Flor |Alignment & Role = Mal /Bem Vilão/Anti-Vilão |Class = Monster |Family/Relatives = Toriel (Mãe); Asgore (Pai); Chara (Irmã adotiva); Frisk (Irmã adotiva) |Likes = Chara, seus pais, Frisk |Dislikes = |Hobbies = |Love Interests = |Job/Occupation = Príncipe dos Monstros |Rival = |Archenemy = Frisk Vinix |Master = |Rank = D A |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = |Powers = |Weapons = Chaos Saber Chaos Buster |Energys = |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico Arquivo:Energy.png Energy Arquivo:Fire.png Fogo Arquivo:Thunder.png Raio |Origin = Undertale |Counterpart = |Debut = Especial de 20 anos }} '''Asriel Dreemurr' (アスリエル Asurieru) é um personagem do jogo Undertale, onde desempenha o papel de principal antagonista. Asriel aparece na fanfic no Especial de 20 anos onde desempenha um papel similar ao seu em Undertale, mas com intenções mais nobres no fundo. Aparência Similar a seus pais, Asriel parece uma espécie de bode antropomórfico, com pelos brancos, orelhas longas, focinho e presas visíveis. Ele usa uma camisa verde de mangas compridas com listras amarelas e calças pretas. Por ser ainda muito jovem, ele não possui chifres. Como Flowey, ele tem a aparência de uma flor dourada com rosto. Sua estrutura tem um androceu branco, seis pétalas amarelas e um caule verde. Flowey pode contorcer seu rosto para mostrar várias expressões e pode imitar os rostos e vozes de outras pessoas. Personalidade Asriel era uma criança dócil, amorosa, tímida e não muito aventureira. Ele é muito apegado a sua irmã adotiva Chara, e muitas vezes fica implicito que por sua personalidade mais emotiva, ele geralmente era o mais frágil dos dois, com Chara tomando a dianteira em muitas decisões. O apego e confiança por Chara é tão grande, que muitas vezes Asriel ia contra a sua intuição sobre certas ideias perigosas que Chara tinha, colocando os dois em risco. Ao se tornar God of Hyperdeath, Asriel demonstrou uma personalidade muito mais confiante e manipulativa. Porém, muito dessa postura era apenas uma máscara para seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Já como Flowey tem uma natureza cruel, repreendendo os outros por não seguir sua filosofia de "matar ou ser morto". Ele é manipulador, desonesto e um planejador astucioso e sutil se as circunstâncias o exigirem. Ele também já demonstrou ser extremamente covarde, já que ele mata seu pai para agradar Chara em uma tentativa vã de salvar sua própria vida. É indicado que Asriel puxou seu pai na característica de ser ruim em nomear as coisas. História Asriel é um pequeno monstro nascido do Rei Asgore e da Rainha Toriel, efetivamente tornando-o príncipe dos monstros do subterrâneo. Certo dia, Asriel encontrou um humano caído da superfície: Chara, a primeira de sua espécie a cair no subterrâneo desde que os monstros ficaram presos ali. Os dois se tornaram seu irmãos adotivos e melhores amigos. Pouco antes de Chara falecer, seu último desejo era ver as flores douradas de sua aldeia, na superfície. Asriel absorveu sua alma, e carregou o corpo através da barreira para a aldeia. Os aldeões assumiram que Asriel havia atacado e matado a criança humana e passaram a ataca-lo com violencia. Asriel e Chara compartilhavam o controle do corpo, e embora Chara quisesse atacar os humanos, Asriel preferiu não revidar e fugiu. Extremamente ferido pelos ataques, Asriel caiu sobre o jardim de flores no subterrâneo e morreu. Uma vez morto, o corpo de Asriel virou pó, que se espalhou pelo jardim. Mais tarde, pouco antes de a rainha sair, Alphys injetou determinação em uma das flores douradas do jardim - a primeira a florescer após a morte de Asriel. Experimentos iniciais no vaso de flores não tiveram sucesso e Alphys o devolveu a Asgore. Uma vez que Alphys replantou a flor, Asriel, agora como Flowey acordou dentro do jardim. Embora a essência de Asriel estivesse em Flowey, ele logo percebeu que nem sua mãe e nem seu pai poderiam provocar qualquer resposta emocional nele. Ele não tinha uma alma e, portanto, não podia sentir amor, alegria ou compaixão. Undertale Quando Frisk cai no subterrâneo na entradas ruinas, Flowey se apresenta pela primeira vez, numa tentativa de enganar a criança sobre o funcionamento do subeterraneo, atirando projéteis que ele falsamente dizer ser balas de amizade. Porém, ao notar que Frisk não caia em seu truque, Flowey passa a demonstrar sua natureza e sua filosofia central de matar ou ser morto. Imediatamente tentando assassinar a criança, apenas para Toriel impedi-lo e salvar Frisk. Na saída das Ruínas, Flowey julga as ações de Frisk até aquele ponto, debochando de sua natureza pacífica. Embora Flowey fique ausente a maior parte da aventura de Frisk pelo Mt. Ebott, é possível notar que ele ficava de olho em cada ação da criança no decorrer da aventura, escondido em alguns lugares. Após Frisk poupar a vida de Asgore, Flowey aparece e mata o próprio pai. Em seguida a flor absorve as amas das crianças caídas e passa a dominar a natureza do espaço e tempo do subterrâneo, se tornando Photoshop Flowey. Depois que ele é derrotado por Frisk, ele acaba sendo poupado pela criança. Flowey acaba fugindo, sem saber por que Frisk estava sendo gentil com ele depois de tudo. Após Frisk criar laços de amizade com vários monstros e descobrir sobre a história de Asriel e Chara, ela recebe o telefonemaq de alguém cuja a voz nunca foi ouvida antes por ela; presume-se que essa pessoa era Asriel. Flowey eveutlamente absorve todas as almas dos monstros e as seis almas das crianças caidas, voltando a ser Asriel. Asriel cumprimenta Frisk, a confundindo com Chara, e então se transforma em sua forma God of Hyperdeath. Ele informa Frisk que ele não se importa mais com a destruição do mundo e, ao contrário, quer apenas redefinir a linha do tempo para que tudo se desdobre novamente desde o início. Asriel acredita que Frisk continuará ali mesmo se ele redefinir a linha do tempo, porque ela quer um final "feliz". Ele então revela que sua primeira forma é apenas uma fração de seu poder real e se transforma em sua forma final. Frisk chama pelas almas perdidas dentro da alma de Asriel e lembra que eles são seus amigos. Depois que todas as almas recuperam suas memórias, Frisk percebe que mais alguém precisa ser salvo. Frisk então chama Asriel pelo seu nome. Efetivamente o fazendo lembrar de seu passado com Chara. Ao perceber que seu plano não funcionaria e que Frisk não desistiria, Asriel começa a chorar e volta à sua forma original. Apenas para perceber que a pessoa que ele via diante dele não era Chara e sim Frisk. Asriel percebe que os monstros realmente gostam de Frisk e ele se desculpa por suas ações. Ele então usa todo o seu poder para quebrar a barreira que prendia os monstros no subterrâneo. Ele então diz a Frisk que ele precisa ir pois logo irá retornar a sua forma de flor; Frisk então abraça Asriel e o consola antes dele sair. Enquanto se afasta, Asriel diz a Frisk para cuidar de seus pais por ele. Enquanto se despedia dos monstros no subterrâneo, Frisk encontra Asriel está no canteiro de flores das ruínas, onde está enterrado o corpo de Chara. Asriel conversa com Frisk e oferece a ela uma filosofia diferente de sua anterior: "Não mate, e não seja morto". Ele também menciona ter cuidado com a superfície porque "há muitos Floweys por aí". E admite que após conhecer Frisk, ele percebe que Chara não era exatamente um exemplo de boa pessoa. Após Frisk partir para a superfície, Asriel revela estar ciente da presença do espírito de Chara que acompanhou Frisk pela jornada e pede para que ela não use seu poder para reiniciar tudo, permitindo que Frisk e os monstros sejam felizes. TKOC Especial de 20 anos - TKOC vs. Undertale Poderes e Habilidades Formas e Transformações Músicas * His Theme * Memory * Undertale * Hopes and Dreams * Burn in Despair! * SAVE the World * Final Power * Havoc Prognosis * Ruby Illusions * Your Best Friend (Flowey) * You Idiot (Flowey) * Your Best Nightmare (Flowey) * Finale (Flowey) * Stardust Speedway Zone Boss (Flowey) Trívias * Asriel e seus pais Toriel e Asgore, são similares a raça dos Mimigas do outro jogo indie Cave Story. Embora seja desconhecido se Tobyfox teve alguma inspiração no jogo citado, é possível que exista alguma relação mais profunda em TKOC. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Undertale Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Former Villains